


home

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok, their baby, this little family they’re creating, it’s everything Baekhyun has ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> for bianca and ebie bc they let me tweet my terrible feelings about xiubaek mpreg and I finally caved and decided to write it out properly. also c’mon like [look at](http://56.media.tumblr.com/a955c37d117d7c58faaf02156c0dc490/tumblr_nl7fgkfZVq1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [them](http://57.media.tumblr.com/6babbbeae6a398220ecccd7d00e8271c/tumblr_nthvsqRrgO1r9f1l9o3_400.gif)??? this seriously looks like minseok’s the father of baekhyun’s child ok. 
> 
> ANYWAY i had a lot of feels and this fic torn my hair out bc i’ve never written xiubaek OR abo before so like...i hope it’s okay. T__T pls enjoy and ignore all the cheese k thx bye

“Stop,” Baekhyun whines, reaching around his laptop to press a hand to the swell of his belly. It’s been going on like this for the past half hour as Baekhyun’s tried to work, the baby in his stomach rolling and kicking and being much more of a nuisance than usual. Baekhyun waits for a few seconds, rubbing over his stomach, before pulling his hand back and picking up where he left off in the chapter he needs to finish writing. 

“Is the baby kicking again?” Jongdae calls from the kitchen, over the sound of the faucet running. It cuts out soon after and Baekhyun looks up from his screen to see his friend and editor wandering out to the living room, drying his hands on a kitchen towel. “Can I feel?” 

“Get your own omega to feel up,” Baekhyun says but still doesn’t protest when Jongdae perches on the edge of the couch and reaches out to touch Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun takes his wrist and drags his hand over to the right where his baby is kicking up a storm. “Feel it?”

Jongdae nods excitedly, his face breaking out into a wide grin, and Baekhyun laughs because he looks as pleased about Baekhyun’s baby kicking as if he were the father. Baekhyun’s known Jongdae for years and years but he isn’t Baekhyun’s mate, isn’t his alpha, and maybe that’s why his baby feels so unsettled here, in Jongdae’s apartment, permeated with Jongdae’s rich alpha scent. It’s never been a bother to Baekhyun before and even though he was just here a few weeks ago, still pregnant, Minseok had come along too, sitting beside Baekhyun as the three of them had dinner and Minseok’s free hand occasionally resting on Baekhyun’s stomach. 

It’s probably why Baekhyun can’t seem to get much of anything written today either, even though that was the whole point of him coming to Jongdae’s to write. Baekhyun’s been going a little stir crazy back at home and Jongdae needed the newest chapter completed, well, a week ago. Minseok had left early for work as usual, kissing Baekhyun on the forehead in goodbye, and Baekhyun had dozed in bed until after noon, when Jongdae blew up his phone demanding he get his fatass in gear or he could get himself another editor. All Baekhyun remembers is yelling back that his ass is _not_ fat before somehow managing to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. 

He’s been here for a few hours now and he has been more or less productive. At least he has something that sort of, vaguely, resembles the next chapter in his novel and not just a blank page with a blinking, mocking cursor. But he also has a very energetic, very troubling baby in his stomach distracting him from getting anything done, and a sudden longing for the comfort of his own home, for Minseok to be the one patting his stomach and not Jongdae. 

“I should go home,” Baekhyun says, saving his document before closing his laptop shut. 

Jongdae looks over at him, eyes narrowed. “Did you finish?” 

“No, fuck, and I’m not going to when the baby is trying to salsa inside of me,” Baekhyun says, struggling only a little as he sits up. Jongdae kindly helps him up to his feet, hands gentle on his waist, and Baekhyun thanks him as he stretches, wincing only slightly at the pain in his lower back. “I’ll try to get more done at home, I swear.” 

“I know,” Jongdae says placatingly, and he’s putting Baekhyun’s laptop back into it’s bag for him. “I’m aware it can’t be easy concentrating when you’re like--that.” 

“It’s not,” Baekhyun agrees, shrugging on his coat and pulling the strap of his laptop case over his head to rest comfortably against his left shoulder. 

“But I need that chapter soon, Baekhyun,” Jongdae says in his stern editor voice, one that Baekhyun unfortunately knows too well. “Like by the end of the week. I don’t care how shitty it is. Just give me something.” 

“I’ll get it done,” Baekhyun says confidently, but Jongdae, knowing better, just sighs deeply in resignation and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder as if in thanks for the attempt. 

“Say hi to Minseok for me,” he says before waving Baekhyun off, and Baekhyun grins, feels his baby roll over at the sound of it’s father’s name, and heads home. 

 

-

 

Baekhyun wakes from his nap to the familiar touch of his mate and he makes a soft sound of content as he tries to roll onto his side to get closer. 

“Stay,” Minseok says, voice low but equally soft, and Baekhyun stills, lets Minseok’s fingers in his hair slowly but surely pull him out of sleep. “How are you? Are you feeling okay?”

“Mmm, better now that you’re home,” Baekhyun says as he reaches out to pull Minseok in close, fingers curling around the back of his neck. Minseok indulges him with a kiss, then another, slow and steady but burning deep in Baekhyun’s chest. He sighs happily, breathes in the scent of his alpha, the familiar hint of coffee beans that never fails to make Baekhyun feel at home no matter where he is. Minseok chuckles as Baekhyun nuzzles into his neck, abandoning kisses to simply enjoy the feeling of Minseok next to him like this. Baekhyun thinks it’s the pregnancy that makes him more clingy, more eager to be close, but Minseok insists Baekhyun’s always been like this and having a baby’s done nothing to change how much he vies for Minseok’s attention. 

Baekhyun won’t admit it but he’s probably right. It’s difficult not to want to be with Minseok as much as he can, and when he doesn’t fight Baekhyun’s advances like now, it’s even harder to keep away. Baekhyun laughs as he pulls Minseok closer while he struggles out of his suit jacket and scoots over just enough on their bed so that Minseok can fall in easily beside him without having the threat of toppling right over the edge. One of Minseok’s hands curve instinctively around the bump of Baekhyun’s stomach and Baekhyun’s whole body seems to alight at the touch. 

“I missed you today,” Baekhyun says, nosing against Minseok’s throat still. “The day felt too long.” 

“Tell me about it,” Minseok replies with a little groan. He holds Baekhyun to him, fingers back in Baekhyun’s hair to stroke through the strands gently, and Baekhyun feels happy and safe, like he could fall right back to sleep in his mate’s arms. He closes his eyes to attempt just that when Minseok says in a low sort of growl, “You smell far too much like Jongdae.” 

Baekhyun laughs, wriggling in closer to Minseok as if to exchange Jongdae’s scent for Minseok’s own, and says, “Sorry, I came home and went right to bed, I was too tired to shower.” When he opens his eyes and glances up, Minseok’s brow is furrowed, the corners of his lips downturned in displeasure, and Baekhyun chuckles at the way he seems to only hold him tighter. “You know, he’s probably more excited about this baby than either of us. He kept asking to feel it kick.” 

“He should find a mate of his own to do that with,” Minseok grumbles and Baekhyun pulls back to exclaim, “That’s what I told him!” Minseok’s expression smoothes out as he looks at him, clearly amused by Baekhyun’s little outburst, and he leans forward to kiss his lips once before letting Baekhyun burrow back against his chest. 

“Do you think he’d be up for a blind date?” Baekhyun muses aloud. “We should set him up.” 

Minseok snorts. “Is that what you should be worrying about? Have you finished your chapter?” 

“You sound like Jongdae,” Baekhyun whines with a pout, wriggling a little to get more comfortable. His lower back aches a bit and Minseok generously releases Baekhyun to help adjust the pillows on the bed to ease the pain. When he lies back down again, he lets out a satisfied breath and Minseok laughs softly, kissing him once on the lips before trailing slowly down his neck. “If Jongdae finally met someone maybe he’d lighten up a bit and forgive me more easily when run past deadlines.” 

“So it’s not about Jongdae, it’s about you,” Minseok says into Baekhyun’s collarbone. 

Baekhyun grins down at him “Of course. It’s always about me.” 

Minseok rolls his eyes but his expression is fond. His hands are tender as they slide over Baekhyun’s stomach, pushing his shirt up as he goes and Baekhyun can’t fight the smile off his face when Minseok presses light kisses against the curve of his belly. It’s far from the first time Minseok has done this, laving attention to the growling swell of Baekhyun’s stomach, but every time Baekhyun feels warm and content, safe, like this is exactly where he’s meant to be. The baby, too, must sense Minseok’s presence because he’s kicking up a storm right now as Minseok quietly whispers back; Baekhyun can only catch a few words here and there, but he’s not really listening. Minseok told him after Baekhyun teased him about it the first time that their conversations were totally a secret and Baekhyun should mind his own business. 

“He’s gonna love me more than you anyway,” Baekhyun had replied, “I’m the one carrying him around.” 

“ _She_ knows better than that,” is all Minseok had said back, before blowing a little raspberry against Baekhyun’s stomach and asking his belly button, “Right?” 

Minseok’s convinced they’re having a girl but Baekhyun’s not so sure. It’s a gut feeling that they’re having a boy, but Baekhyun would be happy either way. He’s just amazed to be here, at seven months pregnant, healthy and waiting to finally start a family with Minseok. They’ve been trying for months ever since Baekhyun stopped taking his suppressants over a year ago and for awhile it seemed like maybe something was wrong, like it wasn’t going to happen. Baekhyun tried not to let his fear show, but Minseok caught onto it anyway, the way he always did, soothing him with comforting words and strong arms wrapped around him, telling him just how much he loved him. 

It was Minseok, too, who noticed the change, sensing the shift in Baekhyun’s scent days before Baekhyun realized it himself. He’d crowded Baekhyun up right in the middle of the kitchen when Baekhyun had come home from the grocery, too excited to even let Baekhyun put down the plastic bags in his arms, and cupped Baekhyun’s face with his hands as he kissed him, deep and slow and aching, and Baekhyun could only laugh breathlessly in between, confused but eager for the attention, until it all made sense when Minseok’s hands dropped from his cheeks to palm his belly. “You did it,” he whispered then and Baekhyun made a mess of the newly bought food all over the floor as tears sprung to his eyes, unbidden. 

Baekhyun smiles up at the ceiling, remembering how Minseok had pressed him up against the counter to kiss him again and again, how they’d forgone dinner in favor for mapping each other’s bodies with their fingers, their mouths, how gentle Minseok was when he’d fucked Baekhyun with his knot until he was crying for a completely different reason, filled full with Minseok’s cock and Minseok’s love. 

He feels all that love right now, too, as Minseok continues speaking to their baby in hushed tones and one of his hands move over his stomach as he searches for where the baby will kick next as if they’re playing a strange game of hide and seek. Baekhyun shifts a little, stretching his legs, and reaches his hand out over his stomach too to find Minseok’s, letting their fingers naturally lace together. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Minseok asks him then, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s knuckles and lifting up enough that Baekhyun can see him without having to crane his neck. “You’re being strangely quiet.” 

“Just thinking,” Baekhyun says with a little shrug, but when Minseok squeezes his hand, he laughs and adds, “About us. About you.” 

“About me, huh?” Minseok says, brow quirking as he moves back up to face Baekhyun directly. 

“Yeah, about how you’re spending too much time talking to my stomach instead of kissing me,” Baekhyun says, following it up with an exaggerated pout. 

Minseok looks at him knowingly, eyes slowly tracing over Baekhyun’s face, lingering at his lips for a beat longer before flicking back up to his eyes. “Just kissing?” 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, shifting a little so he can easily slide a hand down Minseok’s chest. “Maybe there was something else.” He presses the palm of his hand against the front of Minseok’s slacks with purpose. 

“God, you’re insatiable,” Minseok says but he sounds far too fond for Baekhyun to take offense. “And don’t you dare say it’s because of the pregnancy, you’re always gagging for a cock, aren’t you?” Baekhyun gasps, not having expected Minseok to take the bait so quickly like this, to turn the tables around by curling his fingers around Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling his hand away from his crotch, pinning it down against the pillows above his head. “Always aching for a knot to stretch you open, isn’t that right, Baekhyun?” 

“Just yours,” Baekhyun whimpers, stretching a leg out so he can brush the heel of his foot down Minseok’s calf. “Minseok,” he whines, arousal stirring in his groin; now that Minseok’s said it Baekhyun can’t let it go, grasps desperately at the cuff of Minseok’s long-sleeved button-up with the fingers of the hand not already held down in Minseok’s firm grip. 

“Okay,” Minseok says softly, indulgently, “okay.” He releases Baekhyun’s hand in favor of brushing his hair from his face, cupping his cheek to lean in and kiss him soundly on the mouth. Baekhyun keens into it, nuzzles his face into Minseok’s palm and blindly tugs at the collar of Minseok’s shirt, eager to get him undressed even if that means popping the buttons straight off as he pulls. Minseok’s low chuckle as he draws back has Baekhyun groaning, but his eyes are hungry as he watches Minseok undo his shirt. 

When he lets it fall away, exposing toned arms and the defined lines of his abs, Baekhyun says seriously, “You’re so hot,” attempting to reach out to touch him, but his own belly gets in the way. Minseok, smiling crookedly at him for the compliment, graciously leans over him carefully, kisses the corner of his mouth as Baekhyun lets his fingertips trace over his stomach. He’d love to map it out with his mouth, but he doesn’t think he can move right now and Minseok probably wouldn’t let him either. 

When Minseok helps to adjust a pillow under Baekhyun’s back to make him more comfortable, Baekhyun knows he’s right. Minseok’s always careful with him, even before Baekhyun was pregnant and would beg for him to fuck him hard, and now’s no different, his touch gentle as he pulls Baekhyun’s sweatpants down his legs, Baekhyun eagerly kicking them off his feet and to the floor. He shudders as Minseok’s hands trail right back up his bare thighs, moaning softly at how wet he feels between his legs already, soaking through his underwear that Minseok helps rid him of as well. 

“Please,” he says, letting his legs fall open for Minseok to settle between them. He’s still wearing his pants but Baekhyun barely has a chance to tell him to undress too before Minseok is sliding his fingers over his slick entrance. Baekhyun groans, hips rocking down instinctively for more, and Minseok thankfully gives it to him, pushing two fingers in easily. 

“Good?” Minseok asks, as if it’d be anything but amazing, and Baekhyun nods, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out too loudly. Minseok isn’t having any of that, though, if the way he crooks his fingers inside is any indication, pushing up against Baekhyun’s prostate with precision. “Let me hear you, Baekhyun,” he says and he slips in a third finger and Baekhyun’s only helpless to comply, his voice ringing out loud in the otherwise quiet apartment. 

“Minseok,” he gasps as the pressure builds, the heady desire to submit for his alpha, the ache to be filled, it burns inside of him, “please, please, fuck me, I need it, I need--”

“Shh, I got you,” Minseok says softly, and Baekhyun whines when his fingers pull out so he can yank the last of his clothes off. Baekhyun’s mouth waters at the sight of him, his cock hard and curving up to his stomach, thick knot just barely formed at the base, and he wants it, needs it, _craves it_ , and the desperate moan he lets out has Minseok laughing as he gives himself a little stroke and resettles between Baekhyun’s legs. “Relax, baby,” he says, hands smoothing up and down Baekhyun’s legs and it helps, a bit, to calm his racing heart and the overwhelming want. “I’ll take care of you, okay?” 

“You always do,” Baekhyun says quietly, because Minseok is the best alpha, the best mate, ever, and that’s an irrefutable fact. He’s always looking out for Baekhyun, and now, he’s looking out for their baby, too, careful as he lets Baekhyun’s legs wrap around his hips and he pushes into him in one slow, smooth thrust. 

Baekhyun can’t help the high, pleasured sound that escapes his lips and he digs his fingers into Minseok’s arms, just above his elbows, holding on in an attempt to ground himself as he’s filled. “Min-Minseok,” he whines, his hips instinctively pushing back for more, “oh fuck, you feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” Minseok laughs a little breathlessly, one hand leaving Baekhyun’s thigh to instead wrap around his cock. It’s the first touch he’s gotten all night and it has Baekhyun moaning all over again, the sensations building and making it hard to think straight. It’s all he can do to keep his eyes on Minseok as he slowly starts to move, keeping at a steady pace that would normally drive Baekhyun crazy but tonight has him right at the edge, like the simplest thing will push him over. 

He doesn’t want it to end quite that fast though, no matter how much his body is aching for it, wants to hold out and enjoy the feeling of Minseok pushing into him, cock stretching him open the way Baekhyun loves it. His knot is growing, too, tugging at his rim deliciously and it’ll be all too soon before Minseok can’t pull out and Baekhyun groans just thinking about it, waiting for it. 

As if Minseok can read his mind, he smirks down at him, releases Baekhyun’s cock to instead slip his hand further down, and Baekhyun gasps as Minseok’s thumb stretches the sensitive skin around his entrance. “You want me to knot you, Baekhyun?” Minseok asks like he doesn’t know Baekhyun’s thirsting for it, like he isn’t just as impatient to give it to him. Baekhyun can smell it, the thick, powerful scent of Minseok’s arousal and he whimpers as he nods helplessly, throat suddenly too dry to speak. He wants to pull Minseok in and kiss him, hold him close, but it’s impossible in this position, his swollen stomach getting in the way. He groans, displeased, and wriggles, only to grin when it makes Minseok grunt lowly and thrust into him a little harder. 

“Alright, hold on,” he hisses, understanding, and Baekhyun feels all the air leave him as Minseok eases his cock back out. He feels bereft, open, sticky from the slick that runs down his thighs, but Minseok’s hands on him are calming as he moves Baekhyun onto his side and settles in behind him. “Okay?” Minseok asks, his left hand sliding down Baekhyun’s hip, gently lifting his thigh just enough that he can nudge his cock between Baekhyun’s legs again. 

“Yes, yes, please,” Baekhyun cries, rocking back against the blunt head of Minseok’s cock as it rubs up against him. “Fuck me, Minseok, please, knot me--” 

His words fall into a moan as Minseok pushes back into him and it’s much better like this, now that he has Minseok’s warm, solid body pressed up against his back, his breath hot in his ear as he asks Baekhyun again if he’s okay. Baekhyun’s heart fills up with love at Minseok’s constant concern, and he moans out a yes, lowers a hand over his stomach to find the one Minseok has resting on his thigh, laces their fingers together. Minseok gives his hand a little squeeze before he picks up the pace again, fucking into Baekhyun just hard enough it feels like every breath is being knocked out of Baekhyun’s body. 

Baekhyun tugs Minseok’s hand over to his leaking cock, whining in the back of his throat as Minseok graciously jerks him off in rhythm with his thrusts. “Oh, yes, _Minseok_ ,” Baekhyun says when Minseok’s knot finally locks in place, stretching Baekhyun wide and brushing up against his prostate as Baekhyun rocks his hips back. 

“Shit,” Minseok gasps, his free hand clenches tightly at Baekhyun’s hip. “Stop that.” 

“I can’t--help it,” Baekhyun whispers. He’s so close he can taste it and Minseok feels so good in him, around him, holding him close like this, his hand still stroking Baekhyun’s cock, thumb rubbing over the slit-- 

Baekhyun comes with a cry, grinding back onto Minseok’s knot as he spills over their linked fingers and into the sheets. He grips Minseok’s hand tightly, fighting to catch his breath as Minseok presses his cock into him impossibly deeper. He’s murmuring softly into Baekhyun’s ear, “You did so good, baby, you feel amazing, just a little more,” and Baekhyun, coming down from his high, knows he won’t feel wholly complete until Minseok comes, too, fills him up. He squeezes his muscles around his cock, teasing, and Minseok growls, nips at the lobe of Baekhyun’s ear with his teeth that only makes Baekhyun huff out a delighted laugh because there’s really nothing he enjoys more than riling up his alpha. 

“Baekhyun,” Minseok warns, but Baekhyun slowly rocks back against him, clenches around his cock once more, and it’s game over. Minseok groans as he comes, pulsing hotly inside of Baekhyun who breathes out softly, eyes falling shut as the feeling of being well-fucked relaxes him and the soft, lingering kisses Minseok peppers across the slope of his neck reminding him that he’s safe here in his mate’s arms. 

“Don’t fall asleep now,” Minseok says quietly as he finally releases Baekhyun’s hand, wiping his fingers off into the sheets before he wraps his arm snug around Baekhyun and rests his hand just under the curve of Baekhyun’s pregnant belly. His touch is so warm, soothing, and Baekhyun turns his head to the side so he can search for Minseok’s lips over his shoulder. Minseok meets him halfway, the kiss slow and filling, and Minseok gently taps his fingers across Baekhyun’s stomach the way he tends to whenever he holds Baekhyun like this. 

“You’re gonna make him wake back up,” Baekhyun says, resting his own hand over Minseok’s to stop him. He loves the attention but after a day of his baby doing gymnastics in his belly, he just wants a reprieve. 

“She won’t, she loves me,” Minseok says a little smugly and Baekhyun pouts at him until Minseok placates him with another kiss. “You know, we should probably start thinking of names.” 

“Hmm, later,” Baekhyun says, turning away and carefully reaching out for a pillow to rest his head against. The movement has Minseok’s cock pressing up inside him again and he groans, falling still as Minseok shushes him softly, rubbing his hand over his stomach. 

“Rest, Baekhyun,” Minseok says, placing a kiss behind Baekhyun’s left ear. “I’ll wake you in a bit and we can shower, okay?” 

Baekhyun nods, closing his eyes, a smile on his face, and lets himself fall into the comfort and security of his alpha. 

 

-

 

Minseok’s arm is arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, his fingers sliding up and down Baekhyun’s arm as Baekhyun curls himself into his side as much as his stomach allows him. They’ve showered and made dinner and have migrated to the living room, settling onto the couch with a soft blanket and Star Wars Episode IV at Baekhyun’s behest. Well, Minseok was the one to actually make dinner because Baekhyun’s skills in the kitchen are mostly limited, but he thinks he did a decent job at the fried rice and he only distracted Minseok with making out against the fridge once, which is probably a record. 

Minseok didn’t seem too upset by it at any rate, smiling indulgently as he swept back Baekhyun’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead before banishing from the kitchen. 

Now, though, Baekhyun has given up on eating in favor of nuzzling his face into the crook of Minseok’s neck, inhaling his scent and wanting to be close. Minseok’s plate is still in his lap so Baekhyun tries not to be too bothersome, but Minseok doesn’t seem to mind the closeness, occasionally turns to kiss Baekhyun’s head as if reminding him that even if they’re not talking, he’s still paying attention to him. 

They’re halfway through the movie when Minseok says, surprising Baekhyun who’s been contemplating how sneakily he could move the plate off Minseok’s lap to get to his cock, “Remember Chanyeol from the Christmas party? He works at the office in IT?” 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says, blinking up at Minseok in confusion. “What about him?” 

“I think he might be interested,” Minseok says and when he looks over at Baekhyun, he laughs, shaking his head. “I mean for _Jongdae_. You said you wanted to set him up, Chanyeol seems like a good bet.” 

Baekhyun thinks back to the Christmas party that Minseok’s company had held a few months ago. Minseok had introduced him to a lot of people that night, a few that he’d already known, a few, like Chanyeol, who had only recently started working there. Chanyeol, a tall, kind omega who was as much of a chatterbox as Baekhyun, had been fun to hang around and as Baekhyun thinks about it, seems like the perfect match for Jongdae. 

“Fuck, that’s brilliant,” Baekhyun says, dragging himself out of Minseok’s hold so he can grab his phone from the coffee table. Minseok makes a low displeased sound, like he’s annoyed that Baekhyun’s moved away, so Baekhyun lets him draw him right back, grins down at his phone as Minseok notches his chin on his shoulder to see what he’s doing. “I’m telling Jongdae right now,” he says, then turns slightly to catch Minseok’s eye. “You’ll talk to Chanyeol?”

“Sure,” Minseok says, patting Baekhyun’s hip. “You’re really fired up about this.” 

Baekhyun shrugs. Maybe it’s because Baekhyun’s so happy right now, with Minseok, with their burgeoning family, that he wants it for Jongdae as well, who he knows has been looking for someone to share his life with, too. He doesn’t know if Chanyeol will be that person, but he’d like to try to help his friend, and if it keeps Jongdae off his back when he’s behind on deadlines, then, well, that’s just an added bonus in Baekhyun’s book. “I just hope it will work out,” he says in the end, after he’s sent off his text to Jongdae, asking if he’s interested in meeting Chanyeol. 

“It’s nice of you to try either way,” Minseok says. “You’re cute.” 

Baekhyun preens at the compliment, tossing his phone aside to instead turn his attention fully back to his mate, flinging his arms around Minseok’s neck with a delighted laugh. “I’m glad you see that,” he says and Minseok snorts, pulling Baekhyun closer. There’s a moment of pause as Baekhyun finally does manage to get that plate out of Minseok’s lap and to the coffee table, but he’s not so much interested in getting into his pants again now, just happy to be cuddling with his alpha, his mate, his home. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun says as he finds Minseok’s mouth with his own. It’s just a short kiss this time, and the fondness in Minseok’s eyes when they pull apart has Baekhyun flushing just a little. 

“I love you, too,” Minseok says, then adds, as he drops his gaze and hands to Baekhyun’s stomach. “ _Both_ of you.” 

“I think you love him a little more,” Baekhyun teases, pretending to be put out, but Minseok gives him a little wink and says, “Maybe,” and laughs at Baekhyun’s outraged squawk. 

“Just for that, I’m picking the name,” Baekhyun huffs but when Minseok curls a hand around the nape of his neck and draws him back in for another kiss, he melts right into it. 

“I think I’ll be able to change your mind about that,” Minseok murmurs against his lips and Baekhyun doesn’t tell him that he didn’t really mean it in the first place, even though he’s sure Minseok knows. 

“I’d like to see you try,” is all he says, and Minseok’s gaze sharpens at the challenge, his grin a little crooked as he laughs, and Baekhyun grins back, eager for whatever his alpha has in store for him. 

But all Minseok does is press a kiss to the tip of Baekhyun’s nose and then drop down to kiss the curve of Baekhyun’s stomach through his shirt. Baekhyun laughs, leaning back against the couch as he slips his fingers into Minseok’s hair and closes his eyes. He can hear Minseok talking to their baby again, something conspiratorial like how Baekhyun won’t know what hit him because Minseok is not going to back down from this challenge. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he says, but Minseok just stares up at him, brow quirked as if to say, _you love me anyway_ , before he shifts his attention back to Baekhyun’s tummy, and Baekhyun, well, he can’t deny that. As he threads his fingers through Minseok’s hair and settles his free hand on his stomach, too, his heart is filled with so much love he could burst from it. 

Minseok, their baby, this little family they’re creating--it’s everything Baekhyun has ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i wanna come back and write them with the baby after it's born so maybe in the future...
> 
> 2\. finally i can say i've written abo god it's been a long time coming tbh 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading~ i hope u enjoyed!! :*
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
